Hey Little Suzie
by Sirius's Daughter
Summary: Harry Potter has a crush on a girl that he just realized was a girl and no, it's not Hermione! What happens when he gets a crush on the biggest tomboy in Hogwarts? Obviously has the song Hey Little Suzie in it. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat in the Quidditch pitch, watching a Gryffindor versus Slytherin game. He sighed, wishing he hadn't talked back to Professor Snape the day before.

_Well, one good thing came out of this, _he thought to himself. _I get to watch Suzie play Seeker._

Susan Parker, also called Suzie because she hated Susan, was Harry's replacement Seeker. She had straight auburn hair and her eyes were a dark chocolaty brown. She had slightly overlapping front teeth and a light dusting of freckles. She was cute, but VERY clumsy. At the Back-To-Hogwarts dance (Dumbledore's idea), she had danced with him and stepped on his toes five times - in boots. She wasn't very sensitive, but she hated it when animals were hurt, and she got zits when she got nervous. Harry sighed and scanned the pitch, looking for her. He finally spotted her and he waved. She saw him, grinned, and winked. Harry laughed. He had forgotten she was a complete tomboy.

"Harry!" Ron's voice burst into his thoughts, and Ron sat down.

"Thinking about Suzie again?" Ron teased. Harry laughed and nodded.

"First game you saw her in, what do you remember?"

Harry sighed and thought.

"Well," he said, and started saying what he remembered.

I remember her  
Shakin' off the dust  
She could walk the walk  
She was one of us  
When she went away  
I went down that day  
Tryin' to cheer her up  
Said you won't be missin' much  
And all that I remember  
When I think of her back then  
Is a fast-talkin' fun-lovin' girl we called a friend

Hey little Suzie just got back  
She's still wearing her baseball hat  
Struck out twice and came back to sit with me  
The game got called on a count of the weather  
The rain came down and we huddled together  
Thinkin' that life just couldn't get better  
And when she walked away I noticed  
She was lookin' back  
I hope I'm the cause of all that

"Harry, mate, I think you're a bit obsessed," Ron said warily, grinning all the same. Harry laughed and kept on singing.

The look that she shares  
When she's playin' with her hair  
Tells me where she's coming from  
That it's going somewhere  
(somewhere, somewhere)

Well hey little Suzie just got back  
She's still wearing her baseball hat  
Struck out twice and came back to sit with me  
The game got called on a count of the weather  
The rain came down and we huddled together  
I swear no uniform ever looked better  
When she walked away I noticed  
She was lookin' back  
I hope that I'm the cause of all that  
(the cause of all that)

Hey little Suzie just got back

"D'you think any of those looks meant anything?" Harry asked when he finished singing.

"Dunno, you'd have to ask 'Mione," he said, and shrugged. Just then, a loud cheer rose up from the rest of the Gryffindors. Harry looked at the pitch, and his face broke into a wide smile. There, floating high above him, was Suzie, the snitch glinting in her fist. She was cheering loudly too, and she slowly went down to the ground.

"YES!" Ron cheered. "Gryffindor wins the first game of the season!"

Harry grinned, then gasped. All of a sudden, rain came pouring down from the sky. It came down in buckets, and he raced down from the stands holding his cloak over his head, closely followed by Ron. He followed the crowd into the Common Room, where he saw Hermione knitting.

"'Mione, can I ask you something?" he said, sitting down on the couch and shaking his head, water spraying everywhere. Hermione slowly put down her now damp knitting and smiled.

"Of course, Harry," she said.

"Okay, so say there's this girl," he said uncomfortably. "She's cute, and say, hypothetically, I mean, that I kind of, in a funny way, like her, like her, you know?"

Hermione nodded, and Harry continued.

"Okay, so say, whenever I look at her, she looks back and winks at me. And say, figuratively, I sort of just realized last year that she's a girl…"

"Harry, you KNOW, I'm taken," said Hermione jokingly. "But anyways, you can just admit that you want to know if Suzie likes you."

"I hate your brains," muttered Harry just as Suzie walked in, her hair still plastered to her head by the pounding rain and her usual dark blue baseball cap covering up her hair, dripping wet. She plopped down next to Harry and Hermione smiled, picking up her knitting. Suzie sighed and pulled off her cap, plopping it onto Harry's head sideways.

"Yo, wussup, my homey-g?" Harry said, doing his best gangsta impersonation. Suzie laughed.

"Well, that was an awesome win," Harry said, turning the cap backwards.

"I just barely caught it," she said, her voice bubbly and bouncing, as usual.

"Didn't notice, sorry," Harry said, and took off the hat. He put it back onto her head, and Suzie sighed, leaning back into the soft couch.

"I thought I heard you singing," she giggled. She suddenly sat up and grew serious. "You should sing more often."

Harry shrugged.

"Malfoy was pushing me," she said, leaning back onto the couch. She shoved up her sleeve and showed him a huge, dark purple bruise on her forearm.

"Dude, he didn't push me, he PUNCHED me!" she said after an afterthought. Harry looked at the bruise and said, nonchalantly, "'Mione can get George and Fred to get 'em for you. Can't you, Hermione?"

Hermione grinned evilly and nodded. She had started dating George at the beginning of this year, fifth year. It had shocked everyone, but they soon got over it. But, as Harry sat talking and laughing with Suzie, he didn't know that Hermione would shock him again. He didn't know that she was formulating a plan to get Suzie and Harry together.

A/N: Okay, I LOVE the song, "Hey Little Suzie" by Billy Gilman, and I had to use it in this fic. I don't own the song, though, which really sucks. READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my reviewers!

DMHPluv: Hey, thanks a lot!

Abrealla Chihiro Gade Griffindor: You like the G/Hg pairing too? YAY! By the way, did you get Chihiro from "Spirited Away?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger hurried to the Room of Requirement. She was meeting Fred and George there to figure out ways to get Harry and Suzie together. She had an idea; she just had to run it past them.

"Sugar Booger, you're late!" George cried, grinning.

"Sorry, babe, but I had an idea!"

She told them the idea, and they both gave her identical evil grins.

"Forge, you're such a bad influence on her," said Fred, clapping George on the shoulder. "I'm proud."

---------

Hermione went into the Hall, dragging her feet. She had had to get up very early to tell the House Elves what to do to Harry and Suzie's food to make the prank work. She sat down hard, and poured herself some coffee. Just as she was about to fall asleep in her food, loud music started playing, and Hermione looked up just in time to see Harry and Suzie disappear and reappear in puffs of sparkly smoke. When Suzie emerged, she was wearing a tight white dress/toga and gladiator sandals that wound halfway up her leg. Her was stylishly frizzy. Harry was wearing a ripped tank top and baggy shorts. Then (Hermione stifled a laugh) they started singing, and Suzie was dancing like Shakira.

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
**

**Hey Suzie, hey Suzie**

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on   
Reading the signs of my body_

_I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

**Hey Girl, I can see your body movin'  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancin'**

**And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it**

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain_

**I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats**

_I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

The music stopped, and the sparkles engulfed them again, changing them back to their school robes. Suzie plopped back down in her seat, beet red. Harry sat down also, but hid his face in his hands. He was obviously quite a bit more embarrassed than Suzie.

"Harry?" Suzie said, putting a hand onto his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Oh. My. God."

"I'll take that as a no. You need to talk about this?"

Instead of answering, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out into the Hall.

"We have to get back at Hermione and the twins for this," he muttered.

Meanwhile

"IT WORKED!" Hermione squealed to her boyfriend and his twin as they watched the two teens run out of the Hall, seemingly hand in hand.

"We are MATCHMAKERS!" George yelled, slapping Fred on the hand and kissing Hermione.

"Wonder where they're going on they're first date," Fred mused.

Outside

"Are you INSANE?" Suzie whispered loudly to Harry, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Do you have a BRAIN inside of that skull? How is that pranking them? That's just doing what they want to happen!"

"Look," Harry said, staring straight into her eyes. "I have a plan. After a few weeks of looking like we're the perfect couple, we break up! Trust me, this'll hurt their egos more than it'll hurt us!"

Suzie let him go, and Harry fought back a groan at the loss of contact. She stood there for a second, then Harry saw a fiery determination in her eyes.

"I'm in."

A/N: YAY! NEW CHAPTER! Oh my god, I'm really sorry about my bad habit! All updates will (hopefully) be sooner!


End file.
